The Princess of Music
by Hikari Tsukishi
Summary: Ryoma is not only the Princes of tennis, but music too! I mean PRINCESS. Fem Ryo! SyuusukeXRyo and ?XRyo. Poll is now open.
1. Who is She?

_**What if Ryoma was not only the Princess of Tennis? But the is also Princess of Music also? Fem Ryo.**_

The Princess of Music

Chapter 1: Who is She?

Ryoma was inside her (sound proof) music room playing the piano. Yep, you heard me right, HER. SHE. IS. A. GIRL.

She was practicing the song _Always Be My Baby_ by Mariah Carey. She's been practicing for 4 hours straight trying to make it sound better. And at the same time singing it.

_Always be my Baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're ever gonna shake me_

_Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby._

"Argh! I still can't get the it right!" She said as she slammed her head on the piano.

"Why is this song easier to play on the guitar but it sounds better on the piano!" She complained.

Suddenly, Ryoga and Kevin busted inside her music room.

"Ryo-chan, haven't you played enough for one day already?" Kevin asked.

"Kev's right Chibisuke. You played for 4 hours straight already. And it's just for 1 song!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"That's because it's a nice song. The meaning is wonderful." She replied.

Ryoma showed them the music sheet and it had lyrics. Kevin and Ryoga did admit that what Ryoma said is true.

"Fine, you can continue. But after 3 hours you stop!" The 2 said and left.

She continued practicing the song for 3 more hours. After another 3 hours, she finally did it.

During dinner, they had a discussion.

"What song is it this time Ryoma?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Always Be my Baby." She replied.

"Are you practicing for someone? Huh?" Kevin asked.

"Now, now. Stop that and eat!" Rinko said.

They soon ate and slept.


	2. Music Sheet

The Princess of Music

Chapter 2: Music Sheet?

'_Holy Shit! What in hell's name did I do to deserve this?!' _She thought.

Let's see why she thought that.

FLASHBACK

It was morning practice that Ryoma came late. Tezuka made her run 100 laps for being late. Why so many? Because she was an hour late! After running, she continued to practice.

When she changed clothes-in the shower room- she was humming the tune of _Always be My Baby_. Unfortunately, Fuji heard it. Ryoma even started to sing softly and her fingers were like… playing the piano. He saw these too.

'_What beautiful voice… Is this Echizen…' _He thought and left. And then she left too.

In the afternoon, it was normal. After changing, Ryoma put her clothes in his bag and suddenly, her music sheet flew out, but Fuji caught it.

Fuji's eyes opened wide and said "Mariah Carey's _Always be my Baby_?" He asked.

"Unyaaa! Is this yours Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"No! It can't be his! Look at the bottom. There's a name!" Momo said.

At the bottom it said it neat cursive English _Property of Ryuuki Echizen. Piano Piece number 10. _

Ryoma suddenly grabbed it and ran away…back home.

"It must be his relative's." Momo and Eiji said and left.

Fuji however, was in his thoughts.

'_Always be my baby is the title of the piece…But the song he was singing awhile ago was that song…Echizen Ryuuki… I've had a childhood friend before named Ryuuki…is she the one… Ryuu-chan…' _He thought as an image of a girl with long greenish-blackish hair smiling and a tear fell on his cheeks.

Back to Ryoma….

"Damn Shit! My piece was found! I hope they forget about it!" She said.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

And that's how she ended up thinking about that. She soon went home and so did Syuusuke.


	3. Caught in the Music Room

The Princess of Music

Chapter 3: Caught in the Music Room!

"Argh! What is with them!" Ryoma said.

Ryoma just came back from afternoon practice. Her sempai-tachi has been bugging her because she LEFT her rackets. She was FORCED to LEAVE it for unknown reasons. She stormed off and ran to the music room.

So her she is now, looking for her piece in her school bag. She found it and placed it on the piano. The song was _Time of My Life _by David Cook. She positioned herself, closed her eyes and started to sing and play.

_I've been waiting for my dreams_  
_To turn into something_  
_I could believe in_  
_And looking for that_

_Magic rainbow_  
_On the horizon_  
_I couldn't see it_  
_Until I let go_

_Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn_  
_Now I'm coming alive_  
_Body and soul_  
_And feelin' my world start to turn_

_And I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time,_  
_This is the time_

_To be more than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_  
_Time of my life_

_Holding onto things that vanished_  
_Into the air_

_Left me in pieces_  
_But now I'm rising from the ashes_  
_Finding my wings_  
_And all that I needed_

_Was there all along_  
_Within my reach_  
_As close as the beat of my heart_

_So I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time,_  
_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life_  
_Time of my life_

_And I'm out on the edge of forever_  
_Ready to run_  
_I'm keeping my feet on the ground_  
_My arms open wide_  
_My face to the sun_

_I'll taste every moment_  
_And live it out loud_  
_I know this is the time,_  
_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_I know this is the time_  
_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_  
_More than a name_  
_Or a face in the crowd_  
_I know_  
_This is the time_

_This is the time of my life._  
_This is the time of my life._

She suddenly heard clapping at the door. Beside the door were the Seigaku Regulars. Her eyes widened as she stood up and she jumped out the window.

"Echizen!" They shouted.

Luckily, she landed gracefully on her feet and that no one was around.

'_Shit, shit, shit, Shit! They heard me! It was supposed to be a secret! They might also think I'm a girl because of my voice!' _She thought. And then she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

'_Wait… What if they didn't notice that… Then I'm saved! Oh Kami-sama! Please don't let them notice that my voice was a girl's voice!' _She thought.

She backed up against the wall and began wonder how did her sempai-tachi find her.

_**Back to Regulars**_

"That was so beautiful…." Eiji said.

"I didn't know Echizen likes music…" Kawamura said.

"Fssshhhh….." Kaidoh hissed.

"I guess following that faint voice -which was actually Echizen- could help us in finding him." Momo said.

_**Flashback**_

"Ne Ochibi! Where are your rackets?" Eiji asked.

"I left them…" She said.

Eversince then, they've been bugging her about her rackets… Until she finally snapped.

"Just shut the damn hell fucking up! I don't want hear anymore people asking me about my rackets! So just SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!" She exclaimed and ran away, leaving a stunned audience.

All the non-regulars left and went home after a few minutes and leaving the regulars.

The regulars however, we looking for her. They've been looking for her eversince she ran away. They suddenly heard a faint sound of a person singing and a piano.

_I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be_

_More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life_

"Minna! Let's follow the voice!" Oishi said and they ran.

They went to the music room and stayed near the door and saw Ryoma playing and singing. They just decided to listen and wait.

_**Flashback end**_

The regulars found Ryoma again and saw her near the wall.

"Echizen… Daijoubu?" Tezuka asked.

"Aa…" She replied.

"Please… Don't tell anyone about what you all saw and heard. Please…" She begged.

The regulars could not believe their eyes. ECHIZEN RYOMA was BEGGING to THEM. Wow… That must be her biggest secret. So they agreed and… Ryoma smiled…

WHAT?!! SHE SMILED?!!

They blushed a deep pink beacause she was sooooo cute!!!

"Arigatou Ne…" She smiled.

The regulars went back home due to emmbarassment. Leaving Ryoma to go home by herself.


	4. Tennis Regulars Find Out, Part 1

_**Should Ryoma have a different eye color as a girl? If yes, Red or Silver. Please send me your answers as a review. **_

The Princess of Music

Chapter 4: Tennis Regulars Find Out-Part 1

Today, the regulars were going to the beach for 3 nights and 4 days for their vacation. It's summer break and Ryuzaki-sensei decided that they have a vacation. Sadly, some Shitenhouji regulars, the Rikkai Dai regulars and some Hyotei regulars were there too.

They were already in their swimming trunks except Ryoma. She just wore her beach shirt and shorts. She just sat on the sand and Atobe went to her and sat down too.

"What's up Keigo?" She asked.

"Nothing Ryuuki (Her real name. Kei calls her that). You did bring swimming stuff right?" He asked.

"Of course! I was gonna plan swimming later when they're gone." She replied.

"Okay. Does your teammates know that were cousins* Ryuu?" He asked.

"Of course not Kei." She replied.

They were having a short conversation when suddenly; Kintarou fell face first on the sand.

"Oi! That's not fair Shiraishi!" He exclaimed and ran back to the water.

"Wanna play a match?" Ryoma asked and Keigo nodded and left.

_Meanwhile…_

"WAIT!!" Kintarou shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

"Koshimae and Saru No Taishou are missing!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, they all looked for their precious baby (she was babied all the time by others.) and King.

They soon found then in he tennis courts shaking hands and sweating like hell. Suddenly, Ryoma collapsed in Atobe's arms and her wig fell off, revealing her long hair.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! ECHIZEN RYOMA'S A GIRL?!!" They exclaimed.

_**TBC………………………………………………………………………….**_

*- Atobe and Ryoma's mothers are sisters. Therefore, Ryoma is as rich as Atobe but the fact was well hidden by both Echizens and Atobes.

Soon, I will refer to Ryoma as Ryuuki. Please tell me your answers!


	5. Tennis Regulars Find Out,Part 2

_**The Account The 4 Diamonds **__**is now a joint account! It's the account of 'Topaz', 'Garnet', 'Amethyst', and 'Turquoise.' They're my **__**classmates and BFFLs. They are **____**just codenames. They're birthstones and I'm Topaz.**_

_**To My Reviewers:**_

_**EdwardxWinry and denizen of the night **__**- Yes, The Plot's a bit fast. It's kinda fast because that's how Turquoise wrote it during grade 5 –last year-.**_

_**queenruby987- **__**Okay. I'll do your suggestion about her eyes.**_

_**Also, Ryoma is 15 turning 16. She attended 1**__**st**__** year of Japanese middle school and she is now 1**__**st **__**year high school.**_

The Princess of Music

Chapter 5: Tennis Regulars Find Out-Part 2

They carried Ryuuki (Ryoma) and laid her on the grass. They were under and huge Sakura tree with a huge shade.

"Care to explain Atobe?" Sanada asked.

"She is Ore-sama's cousin. Her name is Ryuuki. Echizen Ryuuki." Atobe said.

"Are you sure that really IS Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"Of course!" Atobe huffed.

"Why is dressing up as a Boy?" Yukimura asked.

"Ore-sama will tell you. In return, you must never speak of this." He said.

"Hai."

"It all started when…"

Flashback

_Ryuuki has just won her 4__th__ championship. She also won an award that day for 1__st__ place in a singing contest. And apparently, the person who ranked 2__nd __place in the singing contest and her opponent during the match was the same person. His name is Jake Baker and he is 20 years old. He now holds a grudge against her. _

_That same day, the Echizens went to the mall. They all went separately and agreed to meet in front of KFC at 4pm. _

_While Ryuuki was looking around, she was grabbed by someone and was dragged to the female restroom. The person put the sign OUT OF ORDER on the bathroom door and locked it._

"_Who are you?!" She shouted. The figure showed his face to her._

"_Jake…Baker…?" She asked._

"_That's right bitch. After I lost to you, TWICE, I decided to get revenge." He said._

_He got a whip and started whipping her back. _

"_DAMN YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 1__ST__ BUT YOU GOT IT!! I WAS ALSO SUPPOSED TO WIN THE TENNIS MATCH! YOU BITCH! YOU ARE JUST A LOUSEY LITTLE GIRL!! I LOST TO A GIRL!!!" He shouted._

_Ryuuki tried her best not to cry. Her back was red and bleeding. Luckily for her, her father always tells her to carry some things for protection. She got her portable sword (It folds. In here, a lot of things exist. Okay?). Its handle was blue with rubies. She unfolded it and slashed Jake. It was strong enough for him to loose consciousness but not enough for him to die. _

_He was soon arrested. The officers thanked her and she was given a junior police badge that works anywhere around the world until she is 18. Ever since then, she cross dresses to make sure that if a guy looses to her, she wouldn't get hurt anymore…_

Flashback end

They were all silent. Who knew she had such a past?

Ryuuki was starting to wake up slowly…..


	6. Tennis Regulars Find Out,Part 3

The Princess of Music

Chapter 6: Tennis regulars find out-Part 3

Ryuuki's eyes opened and she sat up. But sadly, her face bumped with Yukimura's so they…hem…Kissed.

The others blushed, others whistled. After pulling away, Yukimura and Ryuuki were blushing.

"Ne Ryuuki-chan… Do you know someone named…Syuu-chan?" Fuji asked.

"It took you 3-5 years to remember me? Baka no Syuu-chan!" She said.

"EHHH?!" They asked.

"We met in America ne?" Fuji asked.

"Aa ne… It was during our Pre-school…"

_**Flashback**_

_A 5-year-old Ryuuki was lost inside her own school since she is new. She decided to lie down under a shady tree. Suddenly, a 7-year-old boy whose eyes were closed was looking at her with a smile on his face._

"_**It's really hot today." **__The boy said._

"_**Yeah." **__She said._

"_**Who are you?" **__The boy asked._

"_**Echizen Ryuuki…" **__She said_

"_Ah! You speak Japanese!" He said._

"_How…"_

"_You said your name the way Japanese people say it." He said._

"_Oh…who are you?" She asked._

"_Fuji Syuusuke." Fuji replied._

"_Ne Syuusuke, open your eyes." She said._

_He did so and she saw those cerulean blue eyes that scare everyone._

"_You look better Syuu-chan." She said as she stared in his eyes._

_He suddenly felt like those eyes were piercing right through his soul._

_Ever since then, they've been hanging around together almost all the time. Syuusuke started to fall for her without knowing. Ryuuki just harbored a crush on him and started to like him, not romantically though._

_When Ryuuki turned 11, Syuusuke was 13 already. It was during then that the Fuji family had to go to Japan._

_He gave her a necklace with a heart pendant and engraved on it was __**'Syuusuke and Ryuuki.' **__She gave him a bracelet with a Turquoise and Amethyst stones as pendants._

_On the day that they were leaving, the 2 kids cried._

_Before Syuusuke left, He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her innocently and then passionately. After that, they said Goodbye._

Flashback end

"Aw… Childhood friends!" Chitose said.

"Don't you mean? Lovers?" Shiraishi added

"NO!" Ryuuki said.

Her eyes were getting itchy. So she put her finger near her eye and took of her gold contact lenses and did the same to the other eye. Her eyes were now red with tints of silver. She looked like _Jigoku Shoujo _only her eyes have silver tints, not plain red.

"Kawaii…"

"Kakoii…"

_**TBC**_

_**Next Chapter-Why She wears contact lenses that are fake?**_


	7. Tennis Regulars Find Out, Part 4

The Princess of Music

Chapter 7: Tennis regulars find Out-Part 4

Everyone was now staring at her red with silver tinted, cat-like eyes. Right now, she looked exactly like Enma Ai. Save for the green hair tint and silver eye tints.

"Ji-Ji-JIGOKU SHOUJO!!!" They exclaimed.

"I'm Not!" She exclaimed. She new how she looked like because she watches the anime (unknown that it's real!).

"Why do you wear fake contacts?" Oshitari asked.

"Because…"

_**Flashback (3 straight chapters of flashback…that's a lot!)**_

_Ryuuki always had her eyes closed (like Fuji) because of her unusual eye color. Every time she would open her eyes, the person she's staring at will feel like her eyes are piercing right through their souls. She would immediately close them though afterwards. For those who don't get stared at, nothing happens._

_One day, someone bumped into her and made his ice cream fall. The little boy cried (same age as her). His brother saw this and insulted her to make her cry. Instead, she opened her eyes and he felt those eyes piercing right through his soul. He suddenly ran away shouting "MONSTER!!" Luckily, no one heard him._

_Ever since then, people started to call her a 'Monster' once they feel those eyes on them._

_When they went back to Japan, they bought her gold contacts. Just to avoid scarring others._

_**Flashback end **_

They comforted their baby girl. After all, she went through so much pain and torture before coming here.

"Let's Swim!" Kintarou said.

They went back to the sea except Ryuuki. She went and changed into her swimsuit. When she got out, they were amazed.

She was wearing a one-piece red swimsuit and it had black flowers and leaves on it. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a thick, red string.

She looked like a goddess.

She soon jumped into the water. The image of herself wet just made her look sexier.

They soon enjoyed their time and soon went home.


	8. late updates

Notice:

We will update late because we are on VACATION!

Sorry!

NEW STORY COMING UP:

_**Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo**_

_**A song…an anime…. a girl. The anime 'Jigoku Shoujo' is actually real! Unknown to everybody that Ai has been reincarnated within a girl who cross-dresses as a boy. Only she knows of her condition. Her subordinates also know but do not know who has Ai's soul. As she gets older, her powers begin to reveal themselves and Ai's subordinates too. Will she be normal? Or will she become the new 'Jigoku Shoujo?' The girl's name is….Echizen Ryoma.**_


	9. sayonara

To all my readers,

I'm sorry to say that I will make a new account due to personal problems. If anyone would like to adopt my stories, just copy and paste them on Microsoft Word and then edit it. Please put my name there, as remembrance. If no one will adopt, I might delete those. Once again, I'm sorry.

Please look for my new (soon) account: beautifulstarrynight

I'm sorry, goodbye.


End file.
